No Mas
by Stripes93
Summary: Sequel to BND. Two months after Alejandro nearly destroyed Courtney's life, she is on the search for the man who left her with a life long scar of body and mind. With the help of Carlos and Duncan she's determined to find him and put him where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So its what you've been waiting for the sequel to Alejandro: Boy next door. Staring Courtney! -applause- So read and enjoy!_

* * *

It's been about two months now since I had last seen Alejandro. Two months since I had been rapped and stabbed. Two months since I had vowed to find him so he could be put behind bars where he belonged. Lately I had been getting more and more frustrated because I seemed to have lost any lead I might have had on him. "Oh...I'm getting a head ache." I muttered, closing my eyes and put my face in my hands. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see Duncan watching me with concern.  
"Court, you've been working yourself to death for the past few days. Have you even moved from your computer since yesterday?" He asked, grabbing a chair and sat next to me.  
"Yes...I think," Truthfully I couldn't remember anything but sitting at my computer and looking over the files that I had made and all the information I had gathered about Alejandro from his family and police reports. There really wasn't much either one could tell me. From what his family described he was a perfect student with a myriad of different skills. He always helped around the house and never said a bad word about anyone. He was pretty much the perfect son. As for the police well they were useless. Alejandro had no previous criminal record. It was spotless and there was absolutely nothing I could work off of.

I groaned and put a hand to my stomach that was slowly growing bigger each day. It was a tough decision and after much debating with my parents and myself I had decided to keep my baby. There were plenty of moral reasons why I would want to keep it but the only real reason was if I had decided to abort it it would never get the chance to live. Simple as that.  
"Alright, you're taking a break." Duncan suddenly said shutting off my computer screen.  
"Hey," I complained rubbing my eyes.  
"No complaints. Sitting in front of that thing all day can't be good for you or that kid." He told me, grabbing my hand and hauled me up. "You're going outside to get some fresh air. No buts." I sighed but didn't complain again as he dragged me out my room and down the stairs. Duncan cared in his own way and I loved him for that. He's stuck with me through the whole ordeal and I was glad I had him by my side. Without him I most likely wouldn't leave my room or remember to eat for that matter.

"Alright, now sit here." Duncan said grabbing a chair and situated it on the porch. I shook my head at him but sat down anyways just to please him. "Better?" he asked and I nodded. I really was feeling better, my head ache was already going away.  
"Much better. I'm sorry I'm becoming kind of...obsessed with this thing." I apologized as he sat down next to me.  
"It's fine. I know why you're like this and I want to see him locked up as badly as you do-as long as I get to kick his ass first of course." He said and smiled. "No one does this to my girl and gets away with it."  
"You'll get your chance, don't worry." I told him. "And you know you should smile more often. It suits you a lot better than your normal scowl." I added.  
"Hey, one thing at a time, babe. And right now we're focusing on you not me." He said, cupping my face gently and kissed me. Duncan tried to act tough but I knew underneath that he was actually very sweet-not that he'd ever admit it of course.

"Um, excuse me. Not to ruin your moment or anything but I'm looking for Courtney." I sighed and looked at the person who spoke and was immediately struck by his resemblance to Alejandro. He was obviously a few years older than Alejandro, at least in his mid twenties and was a few inches taller but his hair was a darker color and not as long. Like all of the Burromuerto son's his eyes were green but...more gentler than Alejandro or José's. He must have been Alejandro's oldest brother Carlos.  
"That would be me," I said, standing up and shook his hand.  
"My name is Carlos Burromuerto. I know it's a bit late but I want to say sorry for what my brother has done to you, if you'll accept my apology for him." He said so sincerely I felt myself tearing up a bit. Of course Alejandro's parents had apologized also but they merely did it because they felt they were obliged to. With Carlos it seemed he apologized because he felt like he needed to.  
"Thank you," I said and he nodded. "So is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, sitting back down and took Duncan's hand.  
"Well I was looking through Alejandro's room and found these," He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pictures, each with Alejandro and a different girl. In the first picture was a girl with blond hair and green eyes sitting on a surfboard in a wetsuit with Alejandro sitting next to her with no shirt on. On the back it had a 'B'. In the second picture was a black girl with black hair and brown eyes standing back to back with Alejandro and a 'L' on the back. "I don't know if they're important or not but I showed them to my parents and they said they haven't seen the girls before. " he gave me the pictures and I studied each. "José said that he saw this one once though," he pointed to the blond girl. "He said he saw Alejandro and her talking once but that was all. He never saw her again afterward."

I looked at the pictures for a little while then handed them back. "Keep them, they might help you." he said.  
"Thank you. Maybe the pictures are important. If Alejandro had pictures of the girls there has to be something significant about them." Finally, after these few days of getting no where I at least had something!  
"Hey, Court. Let me see these." Duncan suddenly said taking the pictures from my hand.  
"What is it?" I asked as he examined the blond girl for a moment.  
"I know this girl. Or at least I've seen a picture of her." He said, brow furrowed in concentration. "Yeah, my friend Gwen has a picture of her. I remembering seeing it last time I was there." he added.  
"Seriously?" I said, eyes wide. "Are you sure it's her?" If it was I had new lead!  
"Positive," He said nodding.  
"Ohmygod! Duncan! Where is she? We have to go see her! She might know something!" I was probably getting a head of myself but I was too excited to think of anything else. There was no doubt in my mind that this girl was important.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. We don't even know how old that picture is or if Gwen still talks to her." Duncan said, strangely being the rational one in this. He did have a point but I had to try anything I could.  
"Please, Duncan." I said looking at him wide eyes, sticking my lip out. "You know as much as I do that this could get us closer to catching him."  
"Don't look at me like that," Duncan said, turning away from me. "I hate when you do this me." He glanced at me once more then sighed. "Fine! Just stop with the face! It's killing me!" I stopped and smiled at him.  
"Thank you," I said and couldn't help but smirk at the face he made.  
"You play dirty," He said, narrowing his eyes.  
"I learned from the best." I said, leaning in and gave him a kiss. I then pulled away as I heard Carlos clear his throat. "Sorry," I stood up and shook his hand once more. "But thank you for the pictures. I'm sure they'll be really helpful."  
"It was my pleasure, really." He said looking downward. "I'm ashamed at what my brother has done and if there is any other way I can help please tell me."  
"You've helped enough already. But If ever need to contact you," I took my phone and typed on the keys. "I've got your information and you've got mine." He looked to his phone as it beeped then smiled at me.  
"I'll be in town for the next two weeks so don't be afraid to call." He said. "It was nice to meet you, Courtney, though I wish it could have been under different circumstances. And it was nice to meet you as well, Duncan. Like I said, if there is anyway I can help-"  
"Actually, there is." Duncan suddenly said, standing up. "By court of law I'm not allowed to drive until I'm twenty one. Courtney's parents aren't here and Gwen lives about half an hour away by car." he explained.  
"I understand. I'll take you there." Carlos said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "And I'll get you there in half the time. _Promeso_."

* * *

_A/N2: So what do you think? First chapter I'm a bit iffy about. I don't think I got the personalities of Courtney and Duncan right. I don't like it but I'll try to be a little better with the next chapters. I'm very happy about how Carlos came out though. I've noticed in a lot of the stories I've read that Carlos is always the nice brother. My twisted mind is telling me I should change that, maybe not in this story because he is extremely helpful but in another one possibly. But yeah, tell me your ideas, anything you think should happen. I love input and also I'm starting to blank on what to write for this. If you haven't figured it out by now I write all my stuff in advanced but this might not be the case with this one. I've only written up to chapter four and am not sure how long I want it to be. This won't update everyday like all my other stories. Possibly only two or three times a week so I can give myself time to write up the chapters and take in any idea you guys throw at me. Thank you for reading and I hope you do enjoy this sequel to Boy Next Door. Oh, and if you're wondering No Mas translates to no more. I couldn't think of a better title. Don't forget to comment-as I always say. Now ends my long author's note._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you like always for the comments. Appreciated! ^.^_

* * *

Carlos made good on his promise to get us to Gwen's house in fifteen minutes. He pushed his silver 2005 Aston Martin well pass the speed limit but somehow didn't get pulled over. "Being partially famous has it perks," he said when I asked him. It most certainly did. Through the ride I mainly questioned Carlos on what he knew about his brother, which wasn't a lot. "He was a good kid as far as I knew. He made good grades, participated in a lot of clubs, even helped our mom around the house. The only thing that I could tell you that might help is that him and José fought a lot. José is only two years older than Alejandro but always gave him a hard time. I was always the referee to their fights. I couldn't stand to see them fight and I always told them that brother's shouldn't do that. Of course they didn't listen to me and went on anyways. It seemed that anything Alejandro did José always had to best him at it. It drove Al crazy and that was normally what their fights were about."

"Do you think, and I mean no disrespect to your family, but do you think it might be José that drove Alejandro to do what he does?" I asked. He glanced at me and seemed to be thinking about that for a moment.

"It never crossed my mind but...maybe. When I left home to play soccer there was no one to referee their fights anymore." He shook his head slowly. "_Es muy mal,_" He muttered. "I guess it is with in reasoning that José's taunting could have gotten to Alejandro more than I thought. If that's the case..." he trailed off but I knew where he was going. If that was the case than Alejandro wasn't the only one to blame for me or anyone else that Alejandro might have rapped.

"Dude, you need to have a talk with your brother when we get home." Duncan said from the backseat. "'Cause to me it seems like your family is a bit messed up." I shot him a glare and he held up his hands defensively. "Hey, don't tell me your weren't thinking the same thing." I was but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"No it's alright," Carlos said, never taking his eyes off the road. "I take no offense, Duncan. My family...does seem to have issues. And I will talk with José when I get back. If he does have anything to do with Alejandro..." he trailed off once more and I was beginning to get the feel that he did that when ever he was uncomfortable with saying something.

I let the silence drag on and studied Carlos. Unlike Alejandro, he wasn't a good actor. I could see the unrest in his eyes, the way he gripped the steering wheel, the way his mouth twitched downward. He was unsettled at the idea that both of his brothers were...messed up for lack of better words. I felt sorry for him; he seemed to the be only normal one out of the Burromuerto siblings. I covered one of his hands with mine and felt his grip relax. "It'll be alright," I said gently. He glanced my way and I smiled at him softly. "I promise," He smiled back and I figured maybe I wasn't the only one that needed to be comforted during this situation.

Apparently Gwen lived in a suburban neighborhood-not exactly a place I was expecting to find one of Duncan's friends. Carlos parked at the end of a cul-de-sac and we piled out the car, letting Duncan lead us to one of the white, cookie cutter houses. "Are we in the right place?" I muttered, looking down at the little welcome mat.

"Positive," Duncan replied and knocked on the door. A boy probably about thirteen answered the door, his black eyes seeming to light up as he saw Duncan. "Hey, short stuff." Duncan said. "Gwen here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs." The boy said, letting us in.

"Thanks," Duncan ruffled the boy's brown hair and lead us upstairs, knocking on a door that was covered in different stickers of band names, guitars, hazard signs, and a few other things.

"Come in," Duncan opened the door to reveal a girl laying on a bed, writing. "Hey, Duncan." She closed the book she was writing in and sat up, smiling at us. After seeing where Duncan had taken us I wasn't expecting this. Gwen had extremely pale skin, almost like she hadn't been outside in a long time. Her hair was short, black with teal highlights and her outfit screamed fashion reject. "Who are you friends?" she asked, examining Carlos and I.

"This is my girlfriend Courtney and that's Carlos." Duncan introduced us and by the look on her face Duncan had most likely told her what had happened. At least I wouldn't have to explain. "We didn't come here for a visit though. You remember what I told you right?" he said and she nodded. "Well Courtney thinks that you might know someone who has something to do with this."

Gwen gave me a confused look and I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture of the blond girl and showed it to her. "Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Bridget. She's a friend of mine." Gwen replied.

"But you don't know the guy?" I said eagerly.

"Nope, never seen him." She said shaking her head. "Is that..." she trailed off and I nodded.

"Yeah. We're trying to find him and we think your friend Bridget might know something. Has she ever said anything about him?" I said, putting the picture back in my pocket.

"Not that I know of," Gwen cocked her head to the side then shook it again. "Wait! I do remember her saying something a guy she had met about a year ago. I can't remember his name though..."

"Alejandro?" I offered.

"That's it. I remember she had met him a few days after he had moved in. She said they hit it off real well, went surfing all the time. They started dating like a week or two after they met. But...once they started dating she started acting real weird."

"Like how weird?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Like...really jumpy. She never talked about Alejandro any more and her eyes would flicker everywhere if he was brought up. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong and denied that she was acting weird. But I knew she was. Her best friend-now her boyfriend-would suggest going to the beach and she would practically freak out. I was worried about her but let her be. I figured she'd tell me when she was ready. It wasn't until Alejandro moved a few months later that she finally started acting normal again. She never did tell me what was wrong and I forgot about it soon enough. She was fine and surfing again so it must not have been that important."

"But it was..." I whispered, biting my lip. She had been acting like I had. Jumpy, acting weird, I wouldn't tell my parents what was wrong but they had suspected something.

"Of course it was," Gwen said, covering her eyes with her hand. "I feel so stupid now."

"Hey, you shouldn't. You wouldn't have known. No one would have." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed then looked to the dresser as her phone went off. "That's Bridget now." she said, picking up the phone. "Hey, Bridge. Nothing much just talking to Duncan and some of his friends." She then bit her lip, glancing at me. "Hey, Bridge. Duncan's friend's...they want to talk to you...about Alejandro." Gwen paused, listening. "Bridge...they know, calm down. They know what happened!" she practically shouted. The line went quiet. "Bridget, you still there?" She listened then nodded. "Alright. Alright. I'll talk to you later. Tell Geoff I said hi. Bye." she hung up then looked at us. "She said she'll talk with you but it has to be today. I guess she's still kind of freaked out about him." she said with a shrug.

I looked at Duncan then Carlos, their faces mirroring mine. "You don't think..." Duncan started and I hopped up.

"We have to go now! Gwen, can we get her address off of you?" I said, my mind beginning to whirl around. If Bridget hadn't seen Alejandro in months and the mere mention of his name sends her freaking out...she might seen him more recently than we thought. Gwen tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote down the address handing it to me. "Thank you for talking to us. Call Duncan if you remember anything else." I said, grabbing Duncan's wrist and pulled him along. If Alejandro had seen Bridget there was no telling if he was still around and possibly watching her!

"Please make sure Bridget is alright!" Gwen called as we rushed out the room and down the stairs.

"I'll make sure of it of personally! Bye, Gwen!" I called back. I had a feeling Alejandro was going to be keeping me on my toes for the next few days.

* * *

_A/N2: So...Going to see Bridget. Has Alejandro been watching our poor blondie or are they just freaking out? Who knows? Wait! I do! But Courtney is right, Alejandro's going to be keeping her on her toes. Oh, I figured I'm putting a few more of the TDI people in here besides the rape victims and Gwen. So stay tuned! And don't forget to comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we hopped in the car Carlos gunned on the gas, muttering in Spanish. "Carlos, what else do you know about Alejandro?" I asked, looking at the address that Gwen had gave us. It wouldn't take long to get there, possibly only ten or twenty minutes-probably five by the way Carlos drove. "Would he go back to talk with Bridget if he got caught?"

"_Si_. Alejandro was always thorough about everything he did. Since him and José were always competing in everything Alejandro started to become more thorough until it became a habit. So it would make sense for him to go see Bridget and tell her to keep quiet even though he's probably already did it before they moved." Carlos replied, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. "He's being overly cautious. If he threatened Bridget the first time then came back to do it again, he was probably expecting someone to finally wise up about him. What I don't get though is that no one knew about Bridget or the other girl and it was only a coincidence that Duncan would know Gwen who knew Bridget so why would he take the extra precaution to tell Bridget to keep quiet again?" That was a good question that I had no answer for. Alejandro was a thorough person but no one knew about Bridget, we wouldn't either if we hadn't found the pictures.

"Wait, do you think he remembered he had left the pictures and that was the reason for the extra precautions?" I asked and Carlos' eyes widen.

"Of course. If the police had found the pictures instead of me they would probably find out who the girls were and question them. That's why he went back," He said and nodded. "I have to learn not to underestimate my _hermanito_."

"It's alright. He's smarter than we gave him credit for," I told him, glancing the paper in my hand and looked out the window. "Slow down, I think we're coming to the street," I said, looking at the addresses on the houses.

Bridget didn't live in the suburbs like Gwen, but on a more localized street. I noticed a few people stopping to admire the nice car, even a few kids following after it to look in the dark tinted windows. We stopped at the address and got out, about to go up the walkway when one the kids noticed Carlos.

"I know him!" He said, jumping up and down. "He plays soccer! He's on TV all the time!" Three of the children ran up on poor Carlos, assaulting him with questions.

"Um...I'll catch up." Carlos called giving me an apologetic look. I sighed and looked to Duncan who just shrugged and continued on towards Bridget's house.

"If he's not back in five I'll get him," Duncan said and knocked on the door. Bridget immediately answered the door, wide eyed and fearful.

"Are you Gwen's friends?" She asked, glancing to Carlos who was still being ambushed by the little kids.

"Yeah. I'm Courtney and this is Duncan. Are you Bridget?" I asked and she nodded, opening the door to let us in. She closed the door afterward and brought us to a living room that smelled of sea salt. I looked around and took in the décor, noting the surfboard propped up against the wall, still dripping with water.

"You can sit if you want," Bridget said quietly, taking a seat herself on the couch. She looked uncomfortable in her skin, fidgeting with her fingers and her eyes kept flicking back and forth. I sat down but Duncan continued to stand, glancing at the clock on the wall, probably counting down to when he had to get Carlos.

The silence dragged on for a moment before Bridget sighed. "So...you know about Alejandro?" she muttered, looking at her fingers in her lap.

"Yes," I replied quietly. I knew exactly how Bridget was feeling at the moment; fear, unease, paranoid. Alejandro had the power to bring these emotions to the surface whether he knew it or not.

"But how...?" She asked, looking up at me. "Alejandro's too clever to get caught and he would never let anything slip." she said.

"I know exactly what you mean," I said and she gasped, eyes widening.

"You mean...?" I nodded and she closed her eyes and frowned. "Monster..." she whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I heard her correctly.

"But Bridget," I said and she looked up at me with incredibly sad eyes. "We need your help. A friend of mine tried stopping him a few months ago but he got away. We found your picture in his room," I took out the picture and showed it to her. "Duncan recognized you and we figured that you might know something about Alejandro." She looked back to her hands again.

"I don't know much about him," She admitted. "He was really sweet in the beginning. We used to go surfing, to the zoo, we'd talk on the phone for hours. But he changed after a few weeks. He got more aggressive. I ignored it at first but it got to the point where I couldn't ignore it anymore. We were at my house and we started arguing. I don't normally argue but his behavior lately had been over the top. I don't remember exactly how it started but I remember how it ended." She touched her face softly and I remembered the bruise that Alejandro had left on me as well. "He hit me then dragged me to my room. My mom wasn't home and there was no one to stop him." Tears clouded her eyes. "It was more than once...and I won't get into detail but he didn't stop for a long time." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "He told me that if-if I told anyone...he'd find me and...he'd kill me." she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

I sighed and let her hug me, patting her back as she cried on my shoulder. "It'll be alright," I whispered to her. Bridget had had it worse than I did, I didn't know how she could keep this to herself. I only had to deal with Alejandro for a few days she had months. She had no one to cry to, no one to listen to her story. "Don't worry, Bridget. We'll find him." I told her.

"Please do, Courtney." She whispered, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. "He came back a while ago and told me that if anyone questioned me I wasn't supposed to say anything. He said he was always watching. I'm scared, Courtney. I told you...and I'm afraid of what he'll do."

"He won't do anything, Bridget. I'll make sure of it." I said and looked to where Duncan was supposed to be. Probably went to get Carlos.

"Courtney, come here!" I heard his voice call. Bridget and I stood, rushing to the door and looked out.

"What's wrong, Duncan?" I asked. The kids had left Carlos who was examining his car.

"Someone slashed our fucking tires!" Duncan growled, grabbing my hand and dragged me to the car. I bent down to look and ran my finger on the slash marks. "Damn it!" I looked to Carlos who didn't seem to half as upset as Duncan.

"Courtney," I flinched as Bridget grabbed onto my arm, digging her nails into my skin. "He was right. He is watching." I involuntarily looked around then to Bridget.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." I told her, removing her nails from my skin. "Apparently we're going to be here for a while so he won't be able to do anything." I told her. I glanced at Carlos and he was already on the phone, probably calling for a tow.

"But what about when you leave? My mom won't be home for another few hours." She asked, fear making her voice shake.

"Well is there anyone that you can call to come over until then?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"Well there is Geoff," Bridget said and smiled a little, sniffling. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind keeping me company."

"Good," I looked to Duncan as he came back, a scowl on his lips. "How long's it going to take?"

"The tow will be here in about ten minutes but then afterward we have to go and get new tires." He said, sitting on the couch. "Those damn kids set us up. They distracted Carlos so someone could slash the tires. How did he even know we'd be here?"

"Well, Carlos did say he was taking precautions." I said and sat next to him. It seemed like Alejandro was always one step ahead of us. We find the pictures and he's already warned Bridget. We go find Bridget and our tires get destroyed while we're here. It seemed like we couldn't surprise him. And not to mention that we had no idea who the other girl was. "Hey, Bridget. Do you know who this girl is?" I asked, and showed her the other picture. She studied it for a moment then shook her head.

"She looks familiar but I wouldn't be able to tell you her name," She replied. "I think I've seen her on the internet. Yeah, on Facenook. You could go ask my neighbor Sierra. She's always on the computer and could find her quickly. She's on the left." I nodded and glanced to Duncan.

"Hey, I got nothing better to do." He said with a shrug.

"I'll be right back," I said, leaving out the door once more.

Carlos was sitting on the porch, looking sadly to his car. "It'll be alright," I told him, ruffling his hair. He swatted my hand away but smiled.

"I know. But...you didn't see the other side." He said, narrowing his eyes for a moment then sighed. "They keyed my car. I love that car...and they keyed it." I rolled my eyes at him and bent down to be near his ear.

"You'll live. Your car will live. Stop looking like someone killed your best friend." I told him and stood up straight.

"I was going to give a new paint job anyways," He muttered, then looked up at me. "So did you come out here to watch me mope over my car or did you find out something?"

"I'm going next door. There's a girl there that might know who the other person in the picture is." I told him going down the stairs.

"Well, I'll be here if you need me." Carlos said, still staring at his car. I'll never understand guys and cars.

"You do know guys with nice cars are normally compensating for something." I said as I went next door.

"Hey!" He called, obviously offended. "I have nothing to compensate for!"

* * *

_A/N: Of course you don't, Carlos. I couldn't help my self with those last few lines, this story is so somber it needed a bit of humor. And yes Facenook! It's like a thousand times better than Facebook! xD I'm sorry for putting it up kind of late, I nearly forgot about this thing since I don't update this everyday like I do with my other stories. I'm still at a loss for ideas but I'll think of something. I always do. Anyways, don't forget to comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on the door a few times then glanced to Carlos who was looking very unamused by my comment-or still mad by the fact this his 'precious' car had gotten keyed, or both. "Sierra! Get the door!" I heard someone called.

"Coming!" The door was thrown open by a dark skinned girl, her hair dyed an atrocious purple color. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Are you Sierra?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"Well I'm Courtney. You neighbor Bridget sent me over to see if you recognized this girl." I said, showing her the other picture. "She said she'd seen her on Facenook and you might able to tell me who she is." I told her.

"Oh, I can find anyone. And on a social network like Facenook it'll be too easy. Come on inside." Sierra said, grabbing my hand and pulled me in.

"Who was it, Sierra?" A lady's voice called from somewhere in the house.

"A friend of Bridget's. She needs my help." Sierra called back then turned to me. "That's my mom. She would come out to say hi but she likes to spend most of her time in the Chris McLean shrine. You know who that is right?" she asked as she lead me upstairs.

"Um, yeah. He's on TV right?" The name sounded familiar but I didn't watch much TV so I wouldn't be able to say who it was.

"Not just on TV! He's like the best TV host in the world!" She gushed, still pulling me along into a room that was decorated with lots of pictures of some guy. Boyfriend maybe? "Oh, I see you took notice of my pictures. Yeah, that's my boyfriend...well more than a friend Cody. He lives down the street. I've known him for a few years and I think our relationship might be going somewhere soon!" She squealed and hopped onto her bed, patting the spot next to her then reached in under the bed and pulled out a laptop.

"So on Facenook right?" She asked and I nodded. She immediately started typing up a storm, looking at the picture once before clicking around a few times. "Done!" she said, smiling brightly at me. That was quick. I sat next to her and looked at the girl on the screen. Her name was LeShawna, she was seventeen, and according to the profile she lived about twenty miles from here but it didn't say where.

"Could you possibly find out where she lives besides in the 'hood'?" I asked, noting that instead of an actual place she had just 'The hood'.

"Sure," Opening up another page she started clicking around again, putting LeShawna's name in a few different search engines. "Here we go." she said, showing me the full screen. I looked around for a moment before looking down as Sierra handed me a pen and paper.

"Thanks," I said, writing the address down.

"So, why do you need to find this girl?" Sierra asked, folding her legs underneath of her and looked at me with curiosity.

"Something happened recently, something really bad, and I think she might know something." I said, not wanting to give out too much information. Her eyes then widened and she leaned in closer.

"Like something illegal? Did she kill someone?" She questioned.

"Um, no. She didn't do something, someone else did. It was definitely illegal though." I said, standing up. "Thank you so much for your help, you don't know how much I appreciate this." I said.

"Oh, it was no problem. If someone did something illegal it was my pleasure to help you catch them. Maybe I'll get in the news! Oh! I have to start a new blog!" She squealed, typing again. "If you catch the perp-hehe, I've always wanted to say that-tell me! I would love to start a blog about it. I would feel like a cop! Or maybe a private I would be better." I stepped back as she blathered on.

"Well, it was...nice to meet you Sierra. And I'll make sure to have Bridget keep you informed." I said, showing my way out of the room and down the stairs. This girl seemed to have a few screws loose but at least she was helpful and didn't ask many questions.

"Wait! Courtney! There was another question I wanted to ask you!" Sierra called, running out of her room and after me. I sighed and turned around, catching her arm as she fell down the last few steps.

"Thanks," she said as I released her. "I was trying to remember who that guy was in the picture when I ran over this." she showed me the laptop that was tucked under her arm and pulled up a picture of Alejandro. "D'you know him?" she asked. I looked at the page for a moment, the page that I had seen millions of times, the page I had started that explained what had happened a few months ago and that if anyone had seen Alejandro or had any information on him they were to call me or the police.

"Um...yeah. That's...who we're looking for." I said and her black eyes widened.

"You started this page didn't you?" She asked excitedly. "This happened to you and OMG! You're looking for LeShawna because it happened to her too didn't it?"

"We don't know for sure if that's what happened to her but we want to find her and question her." I explained. There was no point in denying anything. She might have seemed a bit crazy but I could tell she wasn't stupid. My name wasn't even on the page yet she had made the connection.

"I can help!" She said, grabbing my hand again and pulled me over to the couch, sitting us both down. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a wireless headset, putting the ear piece in and clicked the side of it. "Hey E-scope!" she greeted the other person on the line. "Look at this page!" she said, sending the page I had made to a private chat room. She nodded then smiled. "I knew it! Send it over!" she said. A link popped up on the chat room and Sierra opened it quickly. It was sort of blurry but I could easily identify it as Alejandro.

"Where did she get this from?" I asked, knowing my mouth was hanging open unattractively.

"Her dad has camera's everywhere, you know that kind that take pictures every minute. He must have passed by." Sierra explained as I looked to the date on the picture. It was only two weeks old!

"Where does your friend live?" I said, trying not to get too excited. Since that picture was two weeks old Alejandro could have moved on by now.

"Only a few blocks down," Sierra replied. That means Alejandro had been here to see Bridget only a few weeks ago. He could still be where LeShawna was! I stood up quickly-a little too quickly for my stomach started to roll around. I groaned and sat down, hating Alejandro even more right now. I hadn't eaten anything all day but because of him I still got sick, sometimes not even in the morning. "Thanks E-scope. Talk to you later." Sierra said, taking off her head piece then looked to me with concern. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine..." I groaned, thankful that I didn't eat anything yet. "Just...a little water and I'll be fine." I panted, closing my eyes and laid my hands on my stomach.

_'Why did you have to do this to me?'_ I thought, leaning back.

"Here you go," I opened my eyes and took the water that Sierra handed me, drinking it slowly. I could feel my stomach calm down and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you," I said, handing the cup back.

"No problem. So what are you going to name it?" She asked, looking at my stomach.

"I'm not too sure yet. I was thinking of something like Crystal for a girl. I'm not too sure about a boy though." I answered her, standing up more slowly this time. "Thanks again, Sierra. You've been very helpful." I told her, letting her walk me to the door.

"Anytime," She said. "I hope you catch Alejandro. I'll be rooting for you!" she said, smiling at me.

"I hope I catch him too. Bye Sierra." I said, going down the porch steps and back to Bridget's. Carlos and his car were gone so I suspected that he had went to get new tires.

"Hey, are you Courtney?" I looked around then down, spotting a little boy probably no older than seven years old.

"Yeah," I said, wondering what he could have wanted. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his arm then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded many times and handed it to me.

"Some man told me to give this to you," He said and smiled at me, revealing a missing tooth. "He said I'd get a quarter." he said, looking at me with wide eyes. I cocked my head to the side but pulled out a quarter that I happened to have and gave it to him. "Thank you," he said and ran off.

"That was...strange." I said, opening the note up then froze as I read it. _'I knew you couldn't stay away.'_ I bit my lip, feeling sick again but swallowed it down. Alejandro...had been expecting me. He wasn't a step ahead of me...he was a mile.

* * *

_A/N: He's such a creeper! How did he know? Even in the show you can tell Alejandro has the mind of a criminal, I just bring it out more. So...the next chapter will be more delayed than all the other ones because I am blanking on ideas. My mind doesn't seem to want to produce chapters anymore but I'll get through it! -Superhero pose- But anyways yeah, comment! Please! I need to know if I should even continue this thing or if I'm just wasting my time._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N1: Yes! I'm alive and well! I've suffered a terrible bout of writers block but I've returned! -Super hero pose- So we continue with our story of No Mas. So...Alejandro is always a step a head of them it seems. What's going to happen now that they know? Read ahead my friends!_

* * *

I went back to Bridget's and showed Duncan the note, all the while trying to hold my empty stomach down that was threatening to heave anything that might be in it. "How the hell did he know we'd be here?" Duncan stormed around Bridget's little living room like a Tasmanian devil, cursing Alejandro with every word he knew-and a few I hadn't heard before.

"Calm down, Duncan." I said, rubbing my temples. I was beginning to get a stress headache-or maybe that was just from not eating. "He's not around so it doesn't matter right now."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? He was expecting us meaning he's been watching us for the last two months!" Duncan growled, crumbling the paper in his hand. "He knows we've been looking for him!" he turned to look at me and through all the anger I could still see that concern he had for me. "Courtney, you could be in danger. Did you forget that the psycho nearly killed you?" I put my hand on my side, remembering the scar that I would always have because of Alejandro. "You know what? I say we call the whole thing off and let the police handle the rest of it. I'm pretty sure my mom and dad can find him once we show them what we've found out." he paused to look at me and I stared back.

"So that's it?" I asked, standing up. "You, Duncan, afraid of a little danger?" I countered. He glared at me, brow furrowed.

"_I'm_ not afraid of danger. I'm afraid of _you_ being in danger. You've already been to the hospital I don't want to see you end up there again."

"Well I'm not stopping. Just this day, Duncan, we've gotten further than the police have since they've started. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does but this nut case has been _watching us_, Courtney. He knows what we're going to do before we even do it. He probably knows that you're too _stubborn_ to let the police handle the whole thing." We were just inches apart by now, glaring into each others eyes.

"I don't care. You know I can do this whole thing with out you!" I told him. "Carlos is more than willing to help. So why don't you just go home when Carlos gets the car fixed?" I knew I shouldn't have been yelling at him but I was fuming! How could he want to quit on me when we were so close?

"You know what? I will!" Duncan screamed back and stormed out the house, slamming the door after him.

I glared at the door for a second then huffed angrily. Knowing Duncan he could stay out there all day, probably even walk home instead of wait for Carlos. "Um Courtney," I looked to Bridget who was still sitting on the couch, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bridget." I apologized, sitting next to her and smoothed my hands through my hair. "I just don't see why he would want to quit on me when we were getting so close." I sighed and closed my eyes, hands on my head.

"He cares about you," Bridget said. "He doesn't want you hurt." I opened my eyes and glanced at her.

"I guess you're right...but I can't stop now, Bridget. You have to understand that. Duncan may be afraid of me getting hurt but I'm not. I know I've already been to the hospital, I got the scar he doesn't. And you know something, that's exactly the reason why I want to find Alejandro. He left me a scar that I can't get rid of physically. He's going to pay for that by my own hands." I probably would never do anything as rash as trying to kill him like he did Heather and I but if only I could see him locked up and that smug smile wiped off of his face I'd be happy.

"I understand you, Courtney. But maybe you should go, I don't know...apologize to him. Explain to him like you did to me why this means so much to you." Bridget offered.

"He wouldn't understand, Bridget."

"You could try and make him." She had a point. I sighed again and stood up, glancing to Bridget who gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and went to the front door, hopping Duncan hadn't actually decided to walk back home.

"Duncan..." I muttered, opening the door. He wasn't there. Did he really walk back home? I started looking around for him when Carlos pulled up. "I thought you weren't going to be back for another few hours." I said as he got out.

"Didn't I tell you being famous had it's perks. They aren't the same tires but they'll hold until I can get some new ones." Carlos told me. "So, where's Duncan?"

"We...kind of had a fight and I guess he walked back." I said. "He'll be fine." I added.

"I hope so. So, what's our next plan of action?" he asked as we walked back in.

"We have to find her." I said, pulling out the picture of LeShawna. "I went to Bridget's neighbor's house and she looked up the information on her."

"That fast?"

"She seems to be a little crazy but she's a wiz on the computer." I said.

"Hey, where's Duncan?" Bridget asked as we sat back down.

"He must have left. I-" I stopped as someone knocked on the door.

"That's probably Geoff," Bridget said, getting up the answer the door. She opened and in ran Sierra, eyes wide and frantic. "Sierra, whats the matter?"

"I was looking out the window and saw a green haired guy walking down the street." Sierra explained.

"That's Duncan!"

"Yeah, I saw him come out of here and he looked really mad and started going down the street when a car pulled up next to him. A car with Alejandro in it! Some guy came out and took Duncan!" I gasped and tried to stop the tears that began to pile in my eyes. I wouldn't normally cry, Duncan was tough, he could always take care of himself no matter what situation he was in but this was different! Alejandro was dangerous, there was no telling what he could do to him.

"Please tell me you got the license plate number?" I asked, staring at her with wide, hopeful eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"There was no plate," she said and I put my face in my hands.

"No...Duncan..." I cried silently. This couldn't be happening.

"Don't worry, Courtney. Duncan will be okay. Alejandro won't do anything to him with out a reason." Carlos said, rubbing circles on my back. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him, sniffling.

"I hope you're right..." I said then jumped as my phone went off. I took it out and looked at the number. I gasped and pressed the talk button. "Duncan!"

"Not quiet..."

* * *

_A/N2: Guess who? MWAHAHAHAHA! You probably already know though, right? It feels so good to be continuing this story and I'm hopping I can get a bit more comments if that isn't too much to ask for-seeing as how that's the only thing I ask for. But anywho, I'll try to keep a regular update schedule with this but I'm not making any promises. Anyways, please review, please suggest, please go past go and collect two hundred dollars-oops wrong one. 8D_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N1: Chapter six came a little quicker than I expected. I'm happy though. It's a fairly boring chapter in my opinion with the exception of the flashback I guess. But anyways enjoy! Chapter six everybody!_

* * *

"Alejandro..." I whispered as everyone whipped their heads towards me. "What-"

"No. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. _Claro_? Now, you and Heather have been giving me plenty of grief for the past two months and you know what, Courtney? I'm tired of it. So, we're going to make a little deal. I want you and Heather to meet me somewhere. Can you do that? If not..." he let the unspoken threat sit between us. If not he'd hurt Duncan.

"Yes," I replied automatically.

"Good. I know you've been having my brother chauffeur you around and that stops. You and Heather can drive so find a car and meet me at the high school. Eight 'o clock sharp. And don't involve anyone. I will know if you do."

I bit my lip, blinking back tears. "How do you always know?" I asked quietly. He chuckled darkly.

"It's a wonder the people you meet when your family is rich. I'll see you at eight, Courtney. Would you like to say hi to Duncan?" he asked and I heard the phone shift for a moment.

"Don't do anything he says, Court." Duncan said then groaned. "Bastard..." he growled before Alejandro took the phone back.

"He's such a kidder. I can see why you like him. Good bye, Courtney. And tell Carlos I said _hola_." he said before hanging up.

I sat there, phone still to my ear, trying to processes what I just agreed to. "Well...what did he say?" Carlos asked. I put the phone down and looked at him.

"He wants me and Heather and meet him. If I don't show up he'll hurt Duncan." I said, hearing the blood rush in my ears. "I can't involve anyone. And he says you can't drive me there."

"No, Courtney. You can't do this." Carlos told me, grabbing my hands.

"I have to! If I don't there's no telling what he'll do to Duncan. He nearly killed me and Heather, he could do the same to Duncan. It's my only option. If Duncan's killed...I'd blame myself." I stood up slowly and looked at Bridget and Sierra. "Thank you, both of you. You've both been a big help." I told them and Sierra ran and hugged my tightly.

"Be careful, please! And catch that no good Alejandro! For any other girls he's done this to." she told me, squeezing me once more then dug into her pocket and pulled out a green feather attached to a string. "Here, take this. It's my good luck charm. Green is Cody's favorite color but he found the feather and gave it to me." she put the feather in my hand and folded my fingers around it, smiling.

"Thanks," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Take care," Bridget said, hugging me too-not as tight as Sierra though.

"I will. Sierra can you stay with Bridget?" I asked, grabbing Carlos' hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Courtney, please think about this. At least call the police and tell them." he said as I walked out the front door. He followed after me, frowning.

"I can't, Carlos. He's always watching, even if we don't know. If I even think about calling them Duncan could die. So either you take me home this instant or I'm walking." I demanded, stopping by the car. He bit his lip, looking around for a moment then sighed in defeat and unlocked the doors.

"_Aye dios mio. Por que mi_?" he muttered as we got in.

I ignored his muttering and decided to text Heather.

_'U home?_

_Yea. Y_

_Big news. Not good. :(_

_Al?_

_Yea. Meet me at my house in 30._

_K.'_

-One car ride later-

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Courtney?" Carlos asked as he dropped me off at home.

"I'm positive. Thank you for driving me around. When we get Duncan back I'll keep you updated." I said and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Good luck, Courtney. I'm sorry for all that Alejandro's put you through..." He said, looking downward.

"Hey...don't worry. I'll be fine." I told him, hugging him once more then went inside. My parents still weren't home but with my mom being a lawyer and my dad a paralegal I was used to them both working late. With no way else to bade my time except wait for Heather I decided to finally get something to eat, something small that would settle my queasy stomach. I walked into the kitchen, glancing at the stove clock that read five thirty. Only two and half hours until I was supposed to meet with Alejandro. Just thinking about it made my head spin. I sat down at the table and put my hand to my head. I couldn't help but remember the last encounter I had with him.

_Alejandro had just been over twenty minutes ago. He had practically threatened me, telling me not to anyone of what he did. We had agreed that I wouldn't and that if Heather came over asking if I would tell her to stop trying to get Alejandro caught. I felt like a coward but there wasn't anything I could do that wouldn't in him possibly killing me. I wiped my eyes and prepared to go upstairs when the door opened. I thought it was my mom or dad but it was too early for them to be home. He then walked in the living room. Just the sight of him almost had me in tears again but I kept strong. I wouldn't let him see me cry._

"_Hello again, Courtney. You don't look too happy to see me." He said, stepping closer to me._

"_I-i...w-what are you doing here?" I asked, looking for a way around him. He blocked the only exit I had to get upstairs. I was screwed._

"_Well you see, I just paid Heather a visit. It was...interesting. And it left me wanting something that I couldn't get from her. So...I came to you." he smirked at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. Everything in my screamed no and I tried to struggle away from him but he was too strong. I was like a kitten in the jaws of a German Shepard. "Now, stop struggling, Courtney. You're only going to make it worse for yourself." he hissed in my ear, dragging me upstairs._

"_No!" I tried to scream but only managed a strangled sob. It couldn't be happening again! Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this_

_Hot tears washed down my cheeks as he kicked open my door and threw me on the bed. He smiled like a shark, like he was enjoying the thought of bringing me so much pain. I curled into a ball, hopping to abridge the horrible event. 'I won't let it happen again,' I thought then shrieked as he placed his hands on me, wrenching me out of my ball. "There's no hiding, Courtney." he whispered then flicked out a pocket knife. My eyes widened before I squeezed them shut, praying that I wouldn't be killed today. He then sliced my shirt down the middle, even cutting the middle of my bra off. I felt so exposed, so vulnerable._

"_Please...no..." I pleaded, knowing it was no use. If I got out of this alive I promised myself then and there that I would never be that vulnerable again._

"_Pleading will get you nowhere," he told me before we both perked up, listening. The sound of police sirens were wailing outside, coming down the street. In an instant we both knew what that meant. Heather had finally called the police. "Mierda," he hissed angrily, grabbing me by shoulders and made me look at him. "Don't you ever forget me, Courtney. I will be watching," he told me before plunging the knife into my side. I shouted in pain, grabbing my side. "Adios, amiga." Alejandro said as my world started to blink in and out of view. That was the last time I had ever seen Alejandro and I had hopped that would be my last. I wasn't very lucky._

I snapped out of my reverie as I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, knowing it would be Heather. "Hey," I said, letting her in.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice still a bit scratchy from the wound she received. "So...what's this all about?" she asked as I lead her into the living room and sat down.

"Alejandro. He has Duncan." I told her and she gasped.

"How?" I explained our whole day to her, starting from meeting Carlos and ending with the phone call.

"So, now we have to meet him. We can't involve the police or anyone." I told her. She sat there for a minute, seeming to take it in. It wasn't until then that I noticed my hands were shaking.

"Let's do it. I'll borrow my parents car and we'll meet him there." She finally said. Unlike Carlos I knew Heather would understand. She knew probably more than both of us that Alejandro had only needed minimum prompting before doing something. She must have seen something in my face because she grabbed my shaking hand and held it still. "Don't worry. Duncan will be okay. We'll meet Alejandro, agree to what ever he says, then get Duncan back. Even if Alejandro doesn't get put away at least D will be safe." I looked into her face and saw more sincerity there than I have ever seen before. Heather had changed but then again, things like this changed people. I knew I had changed too. I was determined more than ever to put Alejandro behind bars like he deserved.

"Right. Let's go get my boyfriend back."

* * *

_A/N2: So, what did you think? We brought Heather back into the story and I've been waiting to do that for a while. So anways, what do you think Alejandro wants to talk about with the ladies? Is Carlos going to come back? Will Heather and Courtney devise a plan to put Alejandro away with out killing themselves in the processes? Will I ever stop asking questions? Actually yes, I will. Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more in the next thrilling installment of No Mas!_


	7. Chapter 7

As eight 'o clock rolled around I left my parents a note saying Heather and I went to the movies before going to Heather's house to get the car. "You okay?" Heather asked, noticing that I hadn't said much for the past hour or so.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little preoccupied is all." I said, slowly rubbing my stomach. I was worried, not so much for myself but for this kid I was carrying. If I didn't make it through this meeting...would Alejandro really try to hurt his own child?

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Heather said, taking my hand for a moment and squeezed it before getting in the red Pontiac.

"What makes you so sure it'll be a he?" I asked, getting in the passenger side. "It could easily be a girl."

"True. I just have a feeling." she told me, starting the car and drove off. "What are you going to name it if it's a boy?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've really been wishing for a girl. But maybe...David. That's a nice name." I said, looking out the window. A girl would be nice but...I was scared to have a boy. I wouldn't admit it to Heather or Duncan but when ever I thought of having a boy Alejandro immediately popped in my head. I knew it was foolish to think he would turn out like Alejandro since he wouldn't have a brother like José to tease him but I couldn't help it. Maybe I wasn't even ready for a child. Adoption was an option but I couldn't even think of that route yet when I didn't even know the sex of it.

"We're here," I shook my head gently, so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed the school approaching. Heather parked the car and we stepped up, looking at the school that had never looked as imposing as it does now. "Scared?"

"Terrified," I replied, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this." We walked to the doors and I pulled them back slowly, half surprised they were unlocked though we were on summer break at the moment.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Heather asked before the PA system came on.

"Heather and Courtney, could you please meet me in the gymnasium? _Gracias_." We both looked at each other and shrugged, headed for the gym. I couldn't help but feel like an inmate on death row, walking to my death.

I looked around quickly, taking note of the cameras that Alejandro had no doubt shut off. But even with them off I kept feeling as though he was watching us, enjoying the sight of my shaking body and my hands passing over my stomach every few seconds. We made it to the gym, walking in slowly and cautiously. All lights were off and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Suddenly, the emergency lights flashed on and I covered my eyes from the blinding light. Standing in the middle of the huge gym was Alejandro, that smug smirk still on his face. "_Hola_, ladies. Thank you for joining me. Please take a seat." he said, motioning to the two seats he had in front of him. We both looked at each other then sat down, Alejandro sitting in the seat in front of us.

"Where's Duncan?" I growled, crossing my legs and folded my arms on my chest.

"All in due time, Courtney. You'll see him. But first, you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here." He looked back and forth from us then nodded once, the doors shutting. We gasped and I felt myself tensing up. "It's time we make some negotiations, ladies. Three things." he turned to look at me, all serious now. "First off I want that website you have of me taken down. And I mean everything. Secondly, I want those pictures of LeShawna and Bridget." He held out his hands and I begrudgingly gave them to him. He smiled and pocketed them, leaning back in his chair. "Now was that so hard?"

"What's the third condition?" Heather spoke up, moving her hair out of her face.

"You should know what it is. _No mas_. No more. I'm tired of playing with you two. Always having to duck and dodge around gets tiresome real fast. So you call this whole operation off. Tell the police anything you have to."

"What are we supposed to say?" I asked.

"You're two smart women, you'll think of something." he told me then smirked again. "So, do we have a deal?" he asked.

"There are two parts to a deal. What's in this for us?" I said, giving him a steely gaze.

"Duncan of course," he said with a shrug as if he could really care less about that. "And you get to leave out here alive. Simple?"

"There are two of us. What makes you think you can take on both of us?" Heather asked.

"That's a very good question, Heather. I'd like you two to meet my associate Justin." He whistled once and a tall, tanned guy walked behind us. He was gorgeous, maybe even more so than Alejandro, his brown eyes taking in the sight of Heather and I. "Justin, these are the two ladies that I told you about."

"Hello, girls. Alejandro's told me a lot about you." Justin said.

"You see, girls. Justin here is just like me-just probably not as _guapo. _He's traveled all over, been with plenty of women-some willing, some not-and is rich. But you want to know the difference between him and I? He's actually gotten caught by the police. Stayed in jail for two very long years. We met as soon as he got out. He's become a very good friend for me. So you see, ladies. I won't have to go through both of you. Just one at a time." he said the last sentence slowly, sending a shiver through my spine.

"So, do we have a deal or not?" he asked, holding out his hand. I stared at him for a long time, considering his words. Call everything off. I didn't have a clue how I was going to do that. It wasn't like me to give up and I couldn't stand the thought of it. Yet...if I didn't, Duncan could get hurt and I could possibly die. I lost on either account. "Well...?" he said and I sighed in defeat, shaking his hand.

"Deal," I said. Heather looked momentarily shocked like she wasn't expecting me to say yes but shook his hand regardless.

"Good. See, this wasn't too hard. Justin, why don't you get our little delinquent friend?" Alejandro said and Justin walked off, disappearing out of the safety lights. He came back a moment later with a very bruised and battered Duncan, hands and feet tied, a gag in his mouth.

"Oh Duncan..." I gasped, bringing my hand up to my mouth. He shot a death glare at Alejandro while Justin untied him and took the gag out of his mouth. He pushed Justin back and came to my side. "You're okay," I said, hugging him tightly.

"If you could call getting the shit kicked out of me okay, then yeah I'm dandy." He said, but hugged me back. "Please tell me you didn't listen to him and called the police?" he said quietly, glancing to Alejandro. I smiled at him then and kissed him.

"Even better," I told him and Alejandro's eyes widen.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Well you said I couldn't involve the police, you never said Carlos couldn't." I told him and Heather held out her phone. "You got all that Carlos?" I asked.

"Yep. _Hola_, Alejandro." Carlos said through the phone. Ever since we walked out the car, Carlos had been on the phone, recording our whole conversation and had called the police during the middle of it.

Alejandro looked shocked for a moment then growled, glaring at us. "You bitch!" he shouted, reaching in his pocket and flicked out a knife, the same one from before. Everything next happened much too fast. Justin grabbed Heather and me, pulling us back. Duncan tried to swing at Alejandro but he dodged it quickly, slicing Duncan's forearm before kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He snarled at me, lunging at me. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of the knife. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw just in time Heather kick out, catching him in the stomach. He keeled over, clutching his abdomen. "Bitch..." he growled. I took that as my chance to jump into action. I kicked my leg backwards, hitting Justin between the legs.

"Ow..." he said quietly, letting both of us go. I glanced to Duncan who had picked himself up, glaring at Alejandro.

"Leave him, we have to go!" I shouted as I heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights through the window. He looked back and forth between Al and me then ran for the door with me and Heather behind him.

"You're not going anywhere." Alejandro growled, grabbing me by the arm and pulled me back.

"Duncan!" I screamed then gasped in pain as he brought the knife in my stomach then twisted.

"Two birds with one stone." He said, dropping me then and ran for the back doors with Justin.

Duncan came back, picking me up. "No..." I whispered, the world beginning to dim in and out. "No, no, no..."

"Hey, hey listen to me. You're going to be fine." Duncan told me, running through the halls.

"No..." I sobbed. It wasn't myself that I was worried about. I wasn't worried that I wouldn't live but what would happen to my kid? What would happen to him or her? "No..." We came outside then, the school surrounded by police.

"We need an ambulance!" Duncan called as I clutched onto him for dear life. "You're going to be fine, babe. Don't worry." He whispered to me soothingly as I was put on a gurney.

"No..." There was so much sounds and lights yet...they didn't seem to effect me. I could barely see the lights then, I couldn't hear the sirens anymore or Duncan's soothing voice. "Duncan..."

I woke up to the sound of beeping, matching my heart rate. Slowly I looked around and found my parents sleeping on the couch on the other side of the room. Even sleeping I could see the worry lines on their faces. Looking the other way I saw Duncan. He sat right next to me in a chair, head bowed and eyes closed. He breathed slowly and figured he feel asleep like that. "Duncan..." I said quietly and he woke up instantly.

"Court..." He said and grabbed my hand gently. "How you doing?" he asked.

"A little numb...what time is it?" I asked.

"Um...a little after two in the morning." He said. "Yeah, the doc said you'd feel a little numb or groggy. That's the meds." he told me. I nodded gently and closed my eyes, ready to go back to sleep before remembering what had happened.

"Did...did they catch Alejandro?" I asked, opening my eyes back to him. He looked away and I could see the answer on his face.

"No...sorry. He got away again." I bit my lip. I felt like crying but I think the medicine stopped me from doing so. After all that hard work. He got away again. "Hey...but there is some good news." he told me.

"What?" I croaked. Nothing could be considered good right now. Alejandro was gone and probably wouldn't be coming back again. He said he was done with me and Heather. He'd probably go into hiding before coming back here.

"They're okay," Duncan told me.

"Huh?" I asked, confusion clear in my eyes. He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled gently.

"Twins...a boy and a girl." I gasped and gingerly touched my stomach.

"Twins..." I whispered. "A boy and a girl." I sighed, closing my eyes again. The medicine was beginning to take affect again and I let the words slip past my lips. "Crystal...Alexander..."

* * *

_A/N: So, twins eh? And no, she does not know Alejandro translates to Alexander. I thought it would be fitting for the kid. But anways! You'll be getting your epilogue in the next few days. But first! I'm a person that likes feedback. I live off of feedback. I breath feedback. So, please. Review. Tell me did you like the story, did you not like the story, did you like the ending? Anything! I'm being whiny, I know and I'm sorry I just can't stand not having someone say something about my writing. I drives me loca! And I feel like I can always improve with the right critisicim. So, thanks for reading. Review. And enjoy your epilogue soon. -Love Stripes_


	8. Epilogue

-Five years later-

A little boy played outside, under the watchful eyes of his grandmother. His daddy's mom, the daddy he had never met. Bouncing the ball across the yard, he wished his sister would wake up from her nap so she could play with him. Just then he heard a sound. A happy sound that all children knew. The ice cream truck was coming! Dropping the ball, Alexander looked at his grandmother with bright green eyes. "_Abulita! Helado!_" he called to her, pointing to the truck going down the street.

"Alright, honey. Stay there and let _abulita_ get some money." The older woman said and went inside. Alexander smiled happily and watched the truck, getting restless. What if the truck left before he could get his ice cream? Of course _abulita _could just buy some but it didn't taste as good as it did from the truck.

Looking from the house to down the street, the little boy then ran after the truck, calling out "Wait! Ice cream!" Lucky for him someone else had stopped the truck. He didn't think his little legs could keep up with the truck, especially when it was all the way down the street like that. Breathing hard, Alexander was about to explain to the ice cream man that his grandma was getting money when the person that stopped the truck turned around, looking at him with the same green eyes as his, holding out a chocolate ice cream cone. "Hello _mijo_..."

Coming back down the street, Alexander licked the the chocolate ice cream cone, a smile on his face. He watched as his grandmother came out the house, a dollar in hand. "Alexander, where did you get that ice cream?" she asked. "Haven't I told you not to take stuff from strangers?" she asked.

"It's alright, _abuela._ Mi _papi_ got it for me." He told her. The older lady gasped, taking a step back and grasped the door handle behind her. Looking up and down the street, she could see no sign of her son then looked to her grandson, the spitting image of his father.

"Alejandro..."

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm leaving you with that. Alejandro has returned! He shall never be caught! Anywho, I had fun writing this and also Boy Next Door. But you don't you worry your pretty, little heads off, I'll be writing a lot more. Over the next few days I've been getting ideas out the butt! If I want to-and I'm not all too sure I do-I might write a one shot concluding this whole thing. I'm still unsure if I want to or not. But expect some new stuff from me in the next few days and if not, probably in a week or so. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I hope you read anything else I write. Ciao! -Love Stripes_


End file.
